In recent years, technological development of a photodetector which inputs data with the use of a photodetector circuit (also referred to as an optical sensor) capable of generating data having a value corresponding to the illuminance of incident light, a photodetector which inputs data with the use of the photodetector circuit and outputs data in accordance with the input data, and the like has been advanced.
As an example of the photodetector, an image sensor can be given. As examples of the image sensor, a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and the like can be given (e.g., Patent Document 1).
As a driving system of CMOS image sensors, there are a rolling shutter system and a global shutter system. In a rolling shutter system, a plurality of photodetector circuits arranged in row and column directions are exposed to light row by row. In a global shutter system, photodetector circuits in all the rows are exposed to light at once.